Mommy's little babies, MI style
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Randall and Fungus goes to Randall's adoptive mothers house for a week. Oneshot. I don't own monsters inc.


**This was a story I got inspired by Smitty91's version. I did my own version with my favorite movie Monsters Inc. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>Mommy's little babies, MI style<p>

Randall was driving towards his adoptive mother's house which was out in the country.

His adoptive mother, Emilia, was a ten foot tall brown furred monster with blue eyes and light brown hair.

It had been over a year since he last saw her.

Working at the factory had been a hassle for him.

He was thankful that Waternoose had given him the week off.

With Mike insulting him and Waternoose breathing down his back, it was nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

He turned onto a gravel road.

He looked at his assistant and friend, Fungus Oz, sleeping in the passenger seat.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

There was nothing but grass and trees all throughout, a barbed wire fence appearing every now and then and a couple of houses and trailers popping up on either side from time to time.

It was near dusk, making for a beautiful picture of the hued sky: purples, oranges, and yellows filled the sky and clouds that Randall had come to appreciate over the years.

He recalled where they were sitting in the backyard when she used to live in Monstropolis and they stare up at the night sky.

When he moved out when he went to college she moved to the city.

He remembered the unpleasant memories he had. When he was nine he had develop a case of wetting the bed after he was rescued after being kidnapped and held against his will for three months.

When she took him to the doctor it was suggested taking him to a therapist and diapering him at night to spare the sheets. He was resistant at first, like she suspected, but he managed to give them a try. His uncle suggested that she bottle feed him warm milk and spoon feed him baby food.

Emilia scowled her brother in law that his condition had to be taken seriously. However to their surprise, and Randall's, he actually encouraged these activities to be endured.

He had grown into the cautious diaper lover he is today. He was still wary of not displaying it to everyone that made fun of him. It was just a think he kept between him and his adoptive mother and uncle.

Hearing a groan, Randall temporarily took his eyes off the road to glance over at Fungus to see that the glasses wearing monster was finally waking up.

The chicken legged monster sat up and stretching, pressing his red rear end against the lower backrest of his seat before plopping down and gazing out the windshield, smacking his lips and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Randall reached over and, smiling, ruffled the blue hat on the red monster's head, causing Fungus to glance over at him and smile in return. "Are we almost there?" He glanced out his window.

"Almost," Randall replied, turning his eyes back to the road. "Just be patient."

Sighing, Fungus slumped in his seat, his Monster's Inc. hat draped over the front of his face, his arm resting long the armrest and his gaze directed towards the scenery that the car was zooming past.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence, the only sound being heard being the engine of the vehicle and the dull noise of the radio playing softly over the speakers. Every now and then the two friends would grin at each other and smile before turning their gaze back to the road.

He arrived at the white Victorian house with the red roof. Flowers were planted around the front door with a cement step in front of it.

He pulled behind a blue 1972 Chevrolet.

He shut his car off and got out, moving towards the door.

He went up to the door, wrapped his hands and knocked on the door with his knuckles.

He stepped back, waiting for Emilia to come to the door.

He heard hurried footsteps coming towards the door.

The door opened to reveal Emilia.

She looked down at me and smiled.

"Oh hi Randall sweetie! I missed you so much!" she replied, hugging him.

Randall smiled and nuzzled his face against the fur on her chest, sighing happily, enjoying the warmth that her embrace brought. He pulled away from her to give her a smile. "Yea, I missed you too." "He was set down and he turned to Fungus just as his mother did the same.

"Fungus, have you been?" she asked enthusiastically.

Fungus gave a shrug. "Fine, I guess, Emilia." He cleared his throat.

"Well, come on in . . .," Emilia insisted, stepping back to give them room to enter.

She guided him into the house.

The living room had a flat screen TV sitting on a stereo.

A nice ocean blue couch was sitting in front of it with a coffee table in-between.

A glass cabinet was sitting on the right side wall.

Large windows were on both sides of the house.

Pictures of him and his parents hanged on the walls.

Two large chairs sat near the couch, one on each side.

A desk with a lamp next to them.

To their right, just up ahead of them by a few steps, was a bedroom. Past the living room was a hallway that contained two bedrooms and a bathroom.

In front of them was a counter with an electric stove on it. In front of that were the refrigerator and the sink. A window was above the sink, giving the occupant a great view of the back yard.

To the right of the sink was the closet that contained the washing machine and the dryer. To the right of the door that led to the bedroom was another counter that held a coffeepot.

Cabinets were below it. To the right of the counter that held the coffeepot was a table with six chairs and a window beside it.

To the right of that was a microwave that rested on top of a shelved cart that had wheels. The floor was the color of vanilla with a diamond pattern.

The carpet in the living room was a burgundy color.

"It looks like just how I remember it." He smiled.

"Of course it does, you only been gone for a year and a half." She replied.

He smiled.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, we ate before we came."

She rubbed his fronds back.

"Okay. How about you two go explore?"

He nodded.

He walked through the hallway.

There were was several doors.

He walked over to the first door on the left.

He walked inside.

It was the bathroom.

The floor was tiled with little brown diamonds in the middle of each.

He walked out of the bathroom.

The bathroom had two sinks contained in one long counter. Two mirrors with five large light bulbs attached to the wooden frame were in front of the sinks.

A bathtub was to the left. The toilet was hidden behind the wall that protruded outward. There was a tall rectangular window to the right of the toilet.

He went over to the next door.

He opened it.

The carpet was tannish color, a large bed, longer than me sat on the left wall. A large dresser was across from the bed.

A large window was across from the door.

A picture of him and his adoptive mom was on the dresser.

A desk was next to the bed, a lamp was on top of it.

He went over to the next door. Fungus was behind him.

He turned around to continue.

"You coming Ran?"

Randall shook his head.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Fungus nodded and continued walking down the hallway. Lining both walls of the hallway were pictures of Randall and Emilia as they had grown up over the years. To Fungus's left were a bedroom and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. To the right of the bathroom was another bedroom.

The first bedroom was miniature compared to the bedroom that he'd just come out of. The walls were light blue. The carpet was also light blue.

To the right, pushed up against the wall was a changing table. Pushed up against the wall to the left was a dresser with several award ribbons hanging above it.

To the left of that was a closet and to the right was a crib. In front of the crib was a window that showed the blue car that was still parked in the driveway.

To the right of the window was a three-shelved case that held several videotapes. A stereo was resting on top of it.

The bathroom was smaller than the other bathroom.

This one only had one sink, which was to their left. To the right of the sink was a toilet and to the right of the toilet was the bathtub.

The mirror that was above the sink was cracked.

The counter that held the sink also held a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush container that held a light orange toothbrush and a purple toothbrush.

Unlike the other bathroom, this one had carpeting.

A light blue cabinet was above the toilet that contained several bottles of pills as well as packages of medicine for headaches and other ailments.

The burgundy colored carpet rustled as he walked in the room. He went to the dresser and began looking through the drawers.

Upon opening the fourth drawer, he came upon a stack of video games that were to the right of some T-shirts and diapers.

He closed the drawer, feeling uneasy about seeing the items that Randall had cherished so much during his childhood, items that he had no interest in, but that was probably because he had never experienced his friend's way of life as an adult baby.

After all, Randall had been trying to get him interested in the adult baby way of life by taking him to various websites devoted to the lifestyle, but Fungus had never seen the appeal.

He thought that maybe this weekend he should join in on the activities.

Maybe if he participated in the activities that Randall and his mother enjoyed doing, he would eventually see why Randall enjoyed them so much.

He went back down the hall to see that Randall and his mother were headed his way, Randall being carried by his mother like an infant.

He smiled upon seeing Randall sucking his thumb while he rested along his mother's shoulder, his rear being cupped in one of her paws while she had her other paw on the young reptile's back. Fungus decided to follow the two into the first bedroom and see what would unfold.

The room with the blue walls and the blue carpet had at one time been Randall's bedroom. After his love for diapers and being treated like a baby had come to light, the family had decided to transform his bedroom into a nursery as a special birthday present.

He still kept some of things like his toolbox, his chemistry set, notebooks and pencils.

Fungus noticed that the carpeting in this room was much softer.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and watched as Randall was placed on the changing table, the lizard monster still sucking on his thumb and his mother smiling down at him.

Fungus walked over to Randall's closet and opened the door, revealing an enormous assortment of diapers of various reptilian monster brands and sizes reaching from the floor to the ceiling of the closet.

Noticing that there were already some diapers in one of the crates, he closed the door and observed the two, folding his arms as he did so.

Emilia reached in one of the crates and pulled out a bottle of baby powder, otherwise known as talcum powder.

She gently sprinkled some on Randall's crotch, then rolled him over onto his side so she could get his behind.

Upon doing this, she set the baby powder down and grabbed a couple of diapers, knowing that Randall liked his diapers really thick since the extra thickness brought him comfort.

Randall continued sucking on his thumb, a wide grin appearing on his face as she unfolded the diaper and slid it underneath him and spread his legs to bring the front of the diaper over his pelvic area.

Fungus couldn't help but smile as he watched Randall's reactions to what was going on.

Randall was the perfect picture of contentment as he lied quietly on the table and let Emilia diaper him. He was so obviously enjoying it that Fungus couldn't help but smile wider.

Emilia also looked like she was enjoying babying her baby boy.

He knew as well as anyone else in the family since Randall has been around that the lizard monster had never outgrown the bedwetting phase, thus continued to wear diapers because he liked the way they felt, and he loved acting like a baby since the activities associated with being a baby relaxed him.

The second diaper was applied and Emilia put a white T-shirt on him, followed by a bonnet and a pacifier that hung around his neck.

She smiled as her son rubbed the front of his diapers, closing his eyes and smiling while he continued to suck on his thumb, indulging in the rustling sound his diapers made as he rubbed them.

His leg gave a slight kick.

"If you want," she said, "I could put more diapers on you. You can put on as many diapers as you want."

Smiling, she leaned forward and gently pinched his cheek while speaking baby talk to him.

Getting his cheeks pinched was something that he had absolutely hated as a child. It probably didn't help that his face looked like he had chubby cheeks that practically were begging to be pinched.

Randall's diapers were so thick already that he could barely close his legs, a feeling that he actually liked.

He loved how thick the diapers were. He let out a sigh of content, the feelings of infanthood slowly overtaking him, a feeling that he had been longing after for the past couple of weeks.

This was exactly why he was so excited about visiting his mother, so he could forget about his worries and troubles for a whole week before heading back to the city and factory.

If he had anything to say about it, he was going to enjoy his week with his mother via baby bottles, diaper changes, naps, and anything else that he could think of.

She turned to her son's friend.

"How about you Fungus?"

Fungus sighed and actually gave a smile.

"Why not?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Randall smile at him, and he smiled back at his ill-tempered scaring partner.

He stretched out his arms, signaling to Emilia that he wanted to be picked up. He was set down on the changing table.

His heart pounded in his chest the whole time Emilia was getting the diapers and powdering him up. He felt someone holding his hand and he turned his head to see Randall smiling at him.

The lizard monster's emerald green eyes reassured him that he needed to relax.

Nodding his head, he decelerated his breathing and concentrated solely on the comfort and thickness of the diapers that were being put on him.

Like she'd done with Randall, she carefully and gently pulling the diapers the rest of the way up his waist.

Like Randall, he was also given a T-shirt, a bonnet, and a pacifier, the only difference being in color. Randall's bonnet and pacifier were blue. His bonnet and pacifier were both yellow.

His shirt was a dark blue with a light green star in the center. Afterward, he was set on the ground beside Randall, and the two smiled at each other.

For the longest time, Fungus did nothing but absorb the feelings that he was getting from being diapered.

Oh, Lord, why had he decided to miss on this all these years?

He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt at the moment.

Along with Randall, he spent the next few minutes rubbing the front of his diaper, indulging in the rustling sound that his diapers made, falling in love with the comfort and thickness of the diapers he was wearing, the thickness making it nearly impossible for him to close his legs.

In honesty, the red monster didn't particularly mind. For the time being, he sucked on his pacifier, just as Randall was doing.

The two friends suddenly turned to each other and tackled each other, wrapping their arms and legs around each other as they rolled around on their floor, their diapers rustling audibly and both enjoying the excess thickness pressing against their bodies.

They traded licks and friendly kisses as they laughed, both of them so enthralled by being diapered and treated like babies that they couldn't be happier.

Breathing heavily, they eventually stopped, Randall on top of Fungus, pressing his thick diapers against Fungus's. They chuckled and nuzzled their noses together.

"You two just let me know when you're hungry," Emilia declared. "I'll be in my room doing some work and paying bills. Meanwhile, you two just enjoy yourselves."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two friends alone by themselves.

Randall and Fungus looked back at each other and once again nuzzled noses, both giving off light chuckles.

Eventually, Randall got off Fungus and began crawling around the room, liking the bulky feeling of the diapers between his legs and the rustling sound of his diapers as he moved about the room, Fungus following suit.

The lizard monster had to admit that his friend looked quite cute in his babyish attire. He felt it was just a shame that Fungus had never given it a chance earlier on.

The glasses wearing monster really seemed to be enjoying himself.

He was suddenly stopped and pulled backward. Looking over his shoulder, Randall saw that Fungus was toying with his blue tail, slobbering all over it while he nibbled on it.

Playfully, he pressed a hand to Fungus's face, causing his assistant to fall back on his rump, followed by falling onto his back, and legs bent while his thick glasses swished awkwardly on his face.

Randall pounced on him, hovering above him, smiling down at him, his emerald green eyes shining with delight. Fungus could do nothing but smile back at his friend.

The two of them soon found themselves once again rolling around on the floor, arms and legs entwined.

Randall's tail was wrapped around Fungus's waist whereas the tips of Fungus's long arms gently caressed various areas of Randall's body, being careful to watch out for areas that made the Lizard monster uncomfortable, such as the Randall's rear end. Finally, they stopped, both breathless.

Slowly, reluctantly, Randall was pulled down by Fungus for a friendly hug, curling his blue tail around Fungus's waist again.

The only thing that caused them to pull apart was the growling of their stomachs.

"Somebody's getting hungry," Fungus said, playfully poking at Randall's thin stomach.

"You're one to talk," Randall accused, patting the red monster's red abdomen. "Come on; let's go see if Mommy has anything to eat."

The two of them crawled throughout the house until they reached Emilia's room. The female monster was seated on her bed, legs crisscrossed.

There were several pieces of paper scattered out in front of her.

She licked the flap of one envelope and sealed it shut before noticing that her son and his friend were there.

"Hello, boys," she said sweetly, "how can I help you?"

"Hung'y," Randall said in a baby-like voice. He opened his mouth and pointed.

Emilia looked over at Fungus. "You hungry too?"

Fungus simply nodded his head in confirmation.

"Okay," Emilia agreed, sliding off the bed.

She led them to the kitchen. It was here that she grabbed a baby bottle and filled it with milk.

Afterward, she added honey for sweetener and eventually put it in the microwave for a few seconds while Randall and Fungus's eyes were fixated on her.

She smiled down at them, seeing their faces of anticipation, particularly Randall's.

Fungus still looked like he was unsure about whether or not he wanted to be bottle-fed.

If not, then she could always spoon-feed him, or she could spoon-feed them both and then bottle-feed them afterward as "dessert."

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder on this since the microwave gave a loud ding, signaling that the machine was done warming up the milk.

She pressed a button, flinging the microwave door open.

Putting a finger to the bottle, she tested its temperature and, after confirming that it was lukewarm, not too hot nor cold, she retrieved it and turned to her two boys. "Who wants to go first?"

"Randall can go ahead and go first," Fungus said.

"Ah-ah-ah," Emilia scolded playfully. "Babies don't talk, remember?"

Fungus smiled and nodded his head before pointing over at Randall.

"Okay then," Emilia agreed. "Fungus, why don't you go play in Randall's room while I feed him? I'll come get you when it's your turn."

Fungus crawled down the hallway, the back of his diapers swaying from side to side along with his hips.

He entered Randall's room via crawling and began rummaging through the toy chest, tossing aside various toys that didn't strike his interest.

It wasn't until he found a collection of building blocks that he actually began playing, spreading out one of the blankets in the crib since he'd suspected that Emilia would've done this herself.

He was a bit shocked that he was doing this all himself.

He didn't know whether or not this had anything to do with being diapered and babied, or maybe it was because for the first time in his life, he was happy and having fun.

Granted, he had been happy and had had fun during his years of hanging out with Randall's family.

But he felt that for once in his life he could completely forget about all of his troubles and worries from back home, his hectic schedule, and his boring working life as he got lost in a state of nostalgia.

Coincidentally, while playing with the blocks, he began playing with his feet, rocking back and forth on his haunches while gripping his feet and loving the rustling sound of his diapers.

Upon putting a bib on Randall and discarding the pacifier, Emilia scooped Randall up in one arm and carried him over to the couch, her arm holding him protectively so he didn't slip and fall.

Carefully, she sat down on the couch and proposed the bottle to him.

Without hesitation, he snatched the bottle out of her grasp and shoved the nipple into his mouth and began sucking excitedly, moaning as he drank the warm, sweet milk, his leg kicking, a smile growing wider and wider across his face.

She held the bottom of the bottle, keeping t elevated, while he held the upper part with his hands.

The crook of her left arm held his head protectively while the rest of her arm was wrapped around him, her left paw resting firmly on his diapered butt.

Looking into his eyes, she could see a longing, as if her son had been longing for this moment for quite a while, and she honestly couldn't blame him.

She knew that he loved being diapered and babied. It had been a favorite pastime of his ever since he'd been nine.

She had to admit herself that she enjoyed the activities as well since she found them to be bonding experiences for the both of them.

Also in his eyes she noticed that there was a sense of peace, as if being treated this way brought a stillness over him that relaxed him greatly, that helped him forget about what was troubling him, even if for a moment.

Randall closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the delicious taste of the milk.

Sure, it was a little sour, but the sweet taste that the honey gave it almost made it completely unnoticeable.

He took one hand off the bottle touching his stomach, placing his bottom hands to caress the front of his diaper.

He never got tired of the thickness, the comfort, the softness. Oh, if only he could stay in this moment forever!

However, he knew that it wouldn't last forever and that Fungus would eventually be replaced, leaving him to go in his room and play for a while until Fungus's was done with his feeding.

Afterward, they would be bathed and put to bed with an additional baby bottle of milk each to help ease them off to sleep.

In his mind, it was the perfect way to end their evening and a perfect way to start off the week. He knew that these activities would continue all throughout the week.

Emilia had made sure to take work off this week so she could spend every waking moment with her son and his friend.

He hoped that Fungus would eventually come to enjoy the activities that he oftentimes found himself indulging in.

He knew that if given enough time, Fungus would eventually come to like being diapered and babied.

Based on what he'd seen back in his room, he was beginning to believe that Fungus was coming to like being babied.

The young lizard monster drank his milk slowly, wanting the moment to last as long as possible.

He always did activities like these rather slowly to enjoy them more.

Consuming an entire baby bottle of milk took him roughly five minutes, whereas it would take any other baby only a minute.

He did the same thing with his diapers.

He wouldn't ask to be changed until his diaper was so full that it was dragging across the floor, severely prohibiting him from getting anywhere.

He guessed that doing this had something to do with the fact that loved having an extremely full, thick diaper.

He knew that as soon as he was done with his milk, the pacifier would be placed back in his mouth.

Sure, the pacifier wasn't as good as the baby bottle, but it served as a good substitute.

Oftentimes when going to bed, he would consume the milk and then sleep with either his thumb or his pacifier in his mouth, his body usually covered by several blankets that concealed his sleeper.

Growing up, Randall had never been the type to wear clothes.

It would expose where he was hiding. As a kid, he would constantly hide from bullies and Emilia.

The reason why he would hide from Emilia was so he didn't have to take baths.

He hated baths. His fear of drowning often made it hard for her to clean him.

However after the baths, he would cling to her and she would rock him, till his fear subsided or he fell asleep.

His long tail always made it easy to grab him.

Recalling these memories caused Randall to open his eyes and glance down at his tail. He smiled, curling his tail while some milk trickled down his chin and onto his bib.

He was grateful that his mother had put it on him before bottle-feeding him. He didn't feel like having to change clothes, although he would be anyway as soon as his bath was over.

He stopped curling his tail and curled it as he took in more of the milk, filling up his cheeks with the substance, filling his mouth up until he couldn't possibly contain anymore and had to swallow the excess milk before taking in anymore.

His mother often did this very same thing when spoon-feeding him. She would cram his mouth with as much baby food as possible before allowing him to swallow. The funny thing was that he actually enjoyed it since he seemed to like seeing how much food he could cram in his mouth.

However, his high metabolism and eating disorder made him look as skinny as a toothpick.

His eating disorder often had him not eating for weeks or months, practically starving himself till he almost died.

She had taken him to the doctor and he recommended that she give him some pills that he gave her and feed him till he was capable of maintain eating again.

She held him close to her body, leaning down to gently nuzzle his nose against hers.

The only thing that they had in common was the color of her eyes and his tail: blue. She had to admit that blue looked good on him for some reason, whereas yellow looked really nice on Fungus.

She began rocking him back and forth and noticed that over time his eyes began to flicker, as if he were struggling to stay awake.

She took it one step further and began to softly sing to him the lullaby that she'd sang to him and Fungus back when they'd been growing up.

At this, she noticed that his smile widened.

She made sure to keep her voice quiet, allowing the softness of her voice to cast its spell on her son and lure him to sleep.

She supposed that after feeding them, she would let him and Fungus nap for a couple of hours before giving them a bath and putting them to bed.

She guessed that she would have a hard time getting Fungus dressed for bed; she knew she wouldn't have any problems with Randall since he liked the warmth that his sleeper provided.

He particularly liked the yellow sleeper, yet another color that looked good on him.

Glancing down at the bottle in his top hands, Randall could see that he was halfway done with the bottle. His fronds lowered at this, knowing that his feeding would be over soon enough.

Unfortunately for him, he could feel that the rocking, the lullaby, and the milk were each doing their part to make him sleepy.

He took his mouth off the nipple for a moment or two to let out a yawn, stretching the muscles in his jaws before smacking his lips and cuddling with his mother, getting into a comfortable position before taking the bottle back in his mouth and continuing to drink, enjoying the warmth that the closeness of his mother brought him.

From this position he could clearly hear his mother's heartbeat, despite the fact that his mother's voice was being directed at his ears.

He once again closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fur on his mother's belly while he continued to drink his milk, his leg continuing to kick against the couch pillow in front of him, his tail thumping against the arm of the couch excitedly.

She temporarily took one hand off the bottle to gently pet his head, pushing his fronds back so that they rested alongside his head, thus having them bounce in the process. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on his forehead, making him blush, his cheeks turning a light rosy pink.

She placed her paw back on the bottle, easing more of the nipple into his mouth, even if he practically had the whole thing in his mouth.

She made sure that all of the milk was completely in the nipple, not wanting him to choke, but based on how eagerly he was drinking he probably would choke anyway.

Because of this, she cautioned him to slow down and he did so reluctantly.

She once again took her paw off the bottle to lightly scratch at his belly, making him giggle, thus spilling some more droplets of milk onto his bib.

She had loved him when he was a kid, back when he'd been cute and thin. She liked him now that he had a nice flat stomach. He had grown into quite a handsome young monster, as if he'd gone from cute and skinny to handsome and thin overnight.

She supposed the reason why they both enjoyed these activities so much was because neither one of them liked the thought of growing apart just because he was growing up, so they insisted on him being treated like a baby in order to maintain their relationship, even if others found it quite odd.

It was not odd to either one of them.

It was a way of life.

It was a way to get away from his troubles and worries.

It was a way for him and her to bond, to stay close together and not have to fear that they were growing apart.

After another couple of minutes, she finally pulled the nipple out of his mouth.

He hadn't given up so easily, and she hadn't expected him to.

She recalled after many feedings that he would fight to keep the nipple in his mouth, sucking only on air.

She set the bottle aside and gave a sad look as he reached out for it, telling her that he wanted more.

She shook her head and instead popped the pacifier in his mouth, but not doing so before he let out yet another yawn.

Smacking his lips, he patted and rubbed and scratched at his belly, which seemed to have grown a little bit bigger and rounder due to his feeding, though he wasn't sure how such was possible.

"Looks like somebody's sleepy," she noted.

She stood up, placing one paw on his diapered rear and placing the other on his back.

Without a word from him (not that she expected one, mind you), she carried him down the hall and entered his room, Fungus looking up from his playing as they entered.

She gently and quietly tucked Randall into his crib before picking Fungus up and carrying him to the living room for his feeding.

She practically had to force-feed him. He was quite reluctant to give bottle-feeding a try.

After she had forced the nipple into his mouth, which hadn't been easy, mind you, given the fact that he kept turning his head and kept his mouth close, he eventually submitted himself to what was going on and began to drink, his face lighting up at the surprisingly sweet taste of the milk and shoved the rest of the nipple into his mouth and began chugging, his leg kicking fiercely while the milk in the bottle rapidly began to decrease.

Just like with Randall, she cautioned him to slow down for his own benefit, not wanting him to choke, and he did so without reluctance, unlike Randall, although he could clearly see why Randall was practically addicted to the stuff.

It tasted great!

If possible, he would ask her to give him more.

Seeing as they would be here for a full week, he thought that such probably wasn't the best decision since they would need to make the gallon of milk last all week.

Then again, she did have other items of food that she could feed them, such as baby food, fruit, and vegetables, although Randall didn't much care for vegetables.

He decreased his sucking to a slow pace, his tongue every now and then circling the nipple of the bottle while he sucked, drawing the milk from the bottle and down to his gut, slowly but surely expanding it, making it slightly bigger and rounder.

He wasn't sure how this was happening but knew that he liked it and wasn't about to question it.

He gave it a playful pat with a free hand, a grin making its presence known across his face.

For some odd reason, he grabbed at his hat and brought it close to his face, nuzzling his cheek against it before slowly letting go to cover his eyes in front of him.

He returned his free hand to the baby bottle while he continued to drink his milk, his eyes drifting closed after a while.

He brought his feet closer to his body, allowing his heels to caress the front of his diaper before replacing his feet with a hand to do it for him.

It took Fungus less time to completely finish off the bottle of milk than Randall did, probably because he wasn't as mad about milk like his friend was.

Upon finishing the bottle, he pulled the nipple out of his mouth and let out a soft burp before tossing the bottle aside, reclining his head and upper back against the pillow behind while he patted his full belly lovingly.

He was actually kind of surprised at how filling warm milk could be. He made a mental note to use it more often, especially given the fact that drinking such had made him rather sleepy.

Stretching his long arms, he let out a yawn and smacked his lips while he scratched at his belly, closing his eyes and preparing to go to sleep.

Despite Emilia picking him up, he didn't open his eyes, but instead nuzzled his cheek against her chest, letting out a happy sigh while he gently grasped the brown fur on her stomach, enjoying the warmth that her body provided him.

He wasn't entirely sure if it was him or not, but he sensed that maybe the room temperature had gone down and he suddenly required warmth.

Or maybe he'd enjoyed the warm milk a little too much and was suddenly craving the warmth and comfort that it provided.

Upon stopping, Fungus opened his eyes and turned his head to look down in the crib to see his friend sleeping soundly, two legs bent and the others outstretched while the lizard monster sucked his thumb.

His top left arm hugging a teddy bear he had since he was two. His bottom arms hugging his tail where it was pressed up against his body.

He turned his head back again to glance at Emilia and she gently laid him down in the crib as she said, "I'll give you guys a bath tomorrow. Right now it seems you two are pretty tired."

With these final words, she turned and left the room, closing the door but leaving it open a tad to let in some light.

Fungus looked over at Randall and smiled before crawling over and lying down beside his friend, wrapping an arm around the lizard monster's rest and pressing his body rather close to Randall's.

He smiled as he felt Randall grasp his hand and wrap it even tighter around himself.

"You know," he whispered in Randall's ear, to which the lizard monster gave no response, "I think I'm gonna like staying here for the next week or so."

At this, Randall suddenly turned on his other side so that he was facing Fungus.

Smiling, he said, "I'm glad," and pecked Fungus on his nose.

He stretched out a hand and Fungus grasped it and held it without hesitation or reluctance.

The two of them closed their eyes and prepared to go to sleep, both eager to see what other adventures that the week brought them as they snoozed on and anticipated morning when they would wake up and Randall's mommy would feed them before giving them a bath.

It was truly a week worth looking forward to.


End file.
